


Devil wears red

by gleek_runner



Series: Mission V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Pick up lines gone wrong, Santana finds it cute, Sebastian is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "Let me guess,you were going to ask if it hurt when I felll from Heaven?""Actually no,but you know who else fell from Heaven?Lucifer"





	

"Let me guess,"she started tapping the glass of her drink"you were going to ask if it hurt when I fell from Heaven?"

It would be a lie to say that he would be the first one to use that lame pick up line.

Because yeah if you see an attractive woman alone in a club,you must decide to use any pick up line from the 80s on her.

Santana had really gotten tired of it.

"Actually no"this guy took her by surprise"but you know who else fell from Heaven?"

She shook her head.

"Lucifer"

"Are you comparing me to the devil?"

"Well,you are wearing red"

"Yeah but I don't have horns"

"The Devil doesn't necessarily have horns"he commented.Though obviously if he believed that,he hadn't seen Emperor's new clothes.

"Do you always try to flirt by giving out information regarding the Devil?Or am I just a lucky girl?"

"I'm trying out new methods"

"Oh well this one isn't working very good"

"You're still here"he continued with a small smile"which means,it doesn't fail either"

"We'll see"she replied and finished her drink"I never got your name by the way"

"Sebastian.Yours?"

"Santana"

"Very funny"he chuckled.

"No,this is my actual name"

"Oh sorry"he apologized"I-I didn't mean to offend you"

"It's okay.It is a weird name"she laughed while watching him awkwardly scratching his head"You know most guys,and girls,are usually intimidated by me but you don't have to be scared to buy me a drink"

"How about I buy the booze and you show me how to shake it?"

"This was lame"

"At least I tried"

"But it was cute"she added"I'll give you that"

"How about you also give me your number?"

"As long as you promise not to use another pick up line on me"

"You have a deal!"

(For the purpose of history and only;This was indeed the worst pick up line in history but it did get Sebastian Smythe a girl)


End file.
